When Lee gets a makeover
by Kishiko-Chan
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Tenten and Neji gives Lee a makeover. NejiTen and Leex? Oneshot.


Well, I just came up with this pairing while I was in the showers thinking of pairings for Sakura, and I'm like, Sakura would only date Lee if he got a complete makeover. So this crazy story popped up in my head, I decided to just make it a one shot. It will be NejiTen and Leex?

Kradobby Inc. presents…..

* * *

**WHEN LEE GETS A MAKEOVER**

"Tenten, are you sure this will make him less annoying to us?" Neji whispered to his teammate as she analyzes what needs to be changed in Lee.

"Neji, I'm positive, his makeover would probably make girls like him, which would make him leave us alone, since he will abandon Gai-sensei!" Tenten replied in the same hushed tone.

They were hiding behind a bush, looking at their energized teammate. Neji noticed they were unbelievably close to each other and started blushing, just a little, he was still Neji and had his pride. He tried to turn away but his head wouldn't budge. Tenten felt someone staring at her and blushed when she found that it was Neji, she turned her head back to Lee and looked.

"Let's go." She said, as she casually walked up to Lee with Neji behind her trying to turn back to his pale, emotionless face.

"Good morning Lee!"

"Hn"

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES, ARE YOU READY FOR A YOUTHFUL DAY OF TRAINING? I AM DOING MY YOUTHFUL PUSHUPS, YOUTHFUL KICKING EXCERCISES, AND SOON, I WILL BE DOING 500 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND KONOHA!!!!!"

"Lee, do you know what would make you a lot more youthful than all of those actions combined?"

"YES I WANT TO KNOW! I MUST BECOME AS YOUTHFUL AS GAI-SENSEI OR I WILL DO DOUBLE THE AMOUNT I AM SUPPOSED TO DO!! TRIPLE!!"

"Then, you will have to follow us; we will make you youthfully fitting enough to have blossoming flowers of youth staring at your wonderful youthfulness!"

Neji was just standing there, looking at Tenten do these wonderful negotiations, and all he said was 'hn'.

"Neji, don't you agree? If he changed, his youthfulness might even be able to make you talk!"

"IF YOUTHFUL NEJI WILL TALK, I WILL SURELY AGREE TO THIS PLAN!"

Neji sweat dropped. _Is my talking really that influencing? _

"Yes Lee, this will make you as youthful as that other crazy Luna—I mean, Gai-sensei."

"YOSH! I WILL AGREE TO THIS PLAN!!"

They led him to Konoha's number one salon, and pushed him in. Neji will be paying for everything since he is the richest out of his teammates, both Tenten and Lee were orphans, and they don't have much money.

The hair stylists gasped when they saw him, and the hair stylist that just finished, a guy named Akira, he had spiky black hair, with the tips that were blue, told the helper, "Hurry! Cancel the next two appointments, this one will require, a lot of work!"

Neji and Tenten watched in amazement as they swept Lee off his feet, and Akira told them, "You two, go on a little date and get him clothes, when you come back, he will be HOT!"

They blushed and Tenten said, "Do the eyebrows too!"

Neji started walking and Tenten caught up to him.

"Let's go Neji!"

Neji sighed and said, "Fine, to the mall, and remember to act as my girlfriend when the fan girls come."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They walked side by side to the mall and went into the nearest store, and looked through the clothes.

"Neji, help me look for clothes, you're a guy!"

"Fine, I doubt Lee would wear anything other than his spandex though."

"We'll get him near training gear later; just help me pick out better clothes first."

After two hours of clothes shopping, they had gotten Lee new shirts, pants, undershirts and boxers (courtesy of Neji, he was unsure if he actually wore under clothes) and training gear.

They were walking back to the salon, Neji holding the bags, when Tenten tripped on a bag that someone left on the floor in front of a bookstore. Neji immediately dropped the bags and caught her. They both blushed and let go. They walked back to the salon with a blush on their face, even though Neji was hiding it very well, you just see a tint of red.

They came back and Akira greeted them with a smile.

"I tried my best, what do you think of him now? VOILA!"

He turned the chair around, and it showed Lee's new 'look'.

Tenten gasped, screamed, "OH MY GOSH!" and almost fainted.

Lee looked hot! His eyebrows were trimmed so that they weren't bushy and more, and his hair was cut. It was spiked up in the front to the middle, letting the back lay there. They tips were dyed a red color.

Neji even gasped himself, while Akira was looking through the clothes they bought.

"HERE! I FOUND THE PERFECT OUTFIT!"

He picked out a long green shirt, with the Konoha symbol on the bottom sides, with a white shirt over it that has the Konoha symbol on it over the front. He also picked blue shorts that were similar to Neji's, with bandages for the bottom and a new pair of sandals.

They even got his headband changed so that it would fit his forehead.

He bundled them up, shoved them to Lee, who was forced to go into the dressing room and change.

Lee came out, and the sight was crazy! No one in the history of the world has ever thought Lee would look that hot.

"Lee, try to not scream so much, cry, or say youthful in every sentence, and you will be as youthful as can be."

"Thank you Tenten, Neji; I think that I will finally be able to get Sakura-chan to like me!"

Everyone gasped, even Neji, because Lee finally finished a normal sentence without saying youthful.

"Time to test out our hard work Neji!"

"I agree, I spent a lot of money for nothing if this doesn't work."

"If this works, the haircuts will be for free!"

They pushed him out the door, and told him to walk down the street.

Lee did as told and by no time, a group of girls swarmed around him, screaming, "WHO ARE YOU? DID YOU JUST COME? ARE YOU SINGLE?"

"Ladies! It's just me, Rock Lee!"

"No you aren't! Rock Lee doesn't look this hot, and he says youthful in every sentence!"

They took this as a cue to come out.

Tenten said, "Yes, it's really him, we gave him a makeover."

Neji nodded in agreement.

Akira smiled with relief, and walked back into the salon, then came out again with a bag of hair products for Lee to use.

Lee gave his shiny smile, but this time, it actually looked good.

He walked up to Sakura, and said, "Sakura-chan, would you want to go get some dinner with me?"

"Sorry, I don't even know you; you're probably just another fan boy."

"No, Sakura, it's really Lee, we gave him a makeover!"

"In that case, yes! I'll give you a chance. Since Sasuke's gone, I gave up on him."

Lee offered his hand and she took it, and they walked off together to get some dinner?

"Neji, we did good today!"

"Yes we did, in that case, do you want to go out for a celebratory dinner?"

"Hyuuga Neji, are you asking me out?"

"I guess so; let's go before it gets too late."

Tenten smiled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go then, I'm getting hungry! I'm picking tonight!"

"No you aren't! I spent way too much money today!"

They walked off talking the rest of the way there.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I am pretty proud of this one shot… It was fun to write!**

**Oh well, review okay??**

**Arigatou!**

**Seeya next time!**

**Kradobby (tentenrox)**


End file.
